


Snow in Spring

by Jougetsu



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One doesn't expect to find emperors in brothels. Except when that emperor is Shouryuu. And when the brothel is in Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daphnerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/gifts).



With a few graceful motions the tea was served. Before Shouryuu was a dainty lacquered tray, a ceramic cup now filled perfectly to three quarters with steaming tea the color of a ripe persimmon, and the courtesan they called Orchid-in-Snow. Indeed the emperor of En had no intention of visiting one of the Eight Fabled Beauties of Ever-Spring. He had been enjoying his visit to Han’s sumptuous green pillar district, mixing the business of reconnaissance with the pleasures of a titillating variety. Today was his last day in the western nation before returning to En, but a messenger arrived at midday with a change of plans.

“Does it suit your honored taste, Master?” the courtesan inquired, his voice as rich as honey and murmuring like a clear brook.

Shouryuu felt compelled to put his best foot forward in response to the other man’s manners. Which was odd considering regal airs usually rubbed him the wrong way at court. Perhaps in this setting it was easier to accept the compliments and deference as a show of professional pride rather than toadying. To Orchid-in-Snow he was only the traveling rogue Fuukan, with deep pockets and a gregarious reputation. “Ah, few things could be more pleasing,” he replied after sipping the expertly prepared drink.

There was a molten chuckle and a smile that had surely ensnared the hearts of many a man in Han. “Dear me, Master Fuukan, I certainly endeavor to please you a great deal more over the course of our evening.”

“Then let us move along, dusk is already falling,” Shouryuu reached out to caress the bare skin where the bejeweled bangles ended and the silken sleeve began. “Lovely Orchid-in-Snow, I wish to see you bloom.”

The faintest hint of a blush dappled over finely sculpted cheekbones, “Simply Orchid, ‘Ran,’ shall suffice.” Coyness was indeed appealing, the emperor was starting to realize. Ordinarily his tastes ran to courtesans who were a bit brasher, fresh-faced, and on the edge of impish. Ones that didn’t seem quite so much like courtesans.

“Ran then,” Shouryuu purred as he shoved the tray aside and pulled Ran closer. “I must admit I was puzzled by your invitation. Never have I known a pleasure district as Ever-Spring where the courtesans solicit clients with such authority though I’m not one to complain. I’m more than happy to take advantage of the opportunity.”

This close Ran was redolent of ylang-ylang, sandalwood, and an earthy musk that could only be from the man himself. Rather than irritatingly cloying it simply served to further awaken Shouryuu’s arousal. There was the great temptation to nip at the moon-pale neck bared before him and Shouryuu saw no need to restrain himself. The action earned a stifled sound of surprise that transmuted wonderfully into a moan.

“Oh! Fuukan, how daring!” Ran clutched at Shouryuu’s robes, a little more needy and commanding than the emperor expected. In fact the next act the courtesan performed was even more unexpected, he began deftly stripping Shouryuu while leaving himself almost entirely clothed.

“Doesn’t this usually go the other way around?” As much as he valued a some spirit in his partners, Shouryuu wasn’t used to being passive during such encounters. At the very least it could be said his body didn’t seem to notice anything awry. Long fingers ran down his chest, teasing nipples, and cupping him further down. Before he knew it Ran was looming over him, pushing him down into the nest of cushions behind him.

“Does it trouble you, Master Fuukan?” the tone was huskier at this point and with a razor-sharp edge of insubordination. Ran knew exactly what he wanted and it dawned on Shouryuu that he was going to get it. “Shall we reverse positions? Do things a tad more traditionally to your taste?” There was a challenge embedded in the words, dancing and darting as a swallowtail in spring.

“Well now,” the Emperor of En drawled lazy, “you seem to have things in hand and I can’t let it be said that I’m afraid of little change-up now and then. Otherwise I could rightly be called ‘boring.’” Everything the other man did stoked the heat in his loins further so why look a gift horse in the mouth?

“I was hoping you would see it my way,” Ran’s grin unfurled delightfully wicked and he pulled aside his lower garments with a single flick of the wrist. “Relax, Master Fuukan. Let me show you what men desire when they ask for Orchid-in-Snow.”

The swollen shaft betwixt two milky thighs certainly did call to mind some exotic orchid laden with dew and though it was a pretty picture Ran was not simply for admiring. With oiled fingers and a practiced tongue Shouryuu was aching for the experience he had not had since he had long ago served as a page. True he had never thought to crave the passive role since he had become a blooded warrior, but this was no giggling paramour – Ran could only be described as incandescently regal. For all the traditionally feminine accents of his garb, underneath it all was a man possessed of a keen mind, an iron will, and a strange charm the exact inverse of what Shouryuu preferred that he could not help but be fascinated.

As usual with a courtesan the night did not end with a single release (unless of course the client was lacking in gold or other resources). Ran was determined to wring every last drop of pleasure from Shouryuu with astonishing dexterity. Positions he’d never experienced, secrets his body hid from him, all of it was explored with Ran as a cocksure captain at the helm.

Afterward, long afterward when his limbs were languid with syrupy pleasure and he had pulled all the glittering ornaments out of Ran’s dark tresses, Shouryuu at long last cupped the man’s cheek, “So you never did tell me why you invited me. Were the other professionals of your trade that glowing in recommendation? Or do you like to remind men that sometimes they’re still page-boys for your own sport?”

“I find it rude not to invite guests properly. Especially when they come unannounced, Shouryuu of En,” Go Ranjou stated as though it were perfectly ordinary for foreign royalty to drop by unannounced or to seduce said royalty incognito. “I shall see you next month when your visit officially begins. You’re quite charming when you’re put in your place. Though really you’ve done very shoddy reconnaissance if you didn’t know that the Emperor of Han was formerly known as the Orchid-in-Snow of Ever-Spring. After all it has only been two decades since I have ascended the throne.”

Rokuta was never going to let him live this down if Shouryuu didn’t commit regicide first.


End file.
